1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to editing techniques for laying out, upon a page, a combination of image data and text data associated with the image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are techniques for generating, for example, an electronic album by laying out image data, text data, and so on upon a page.
Conventionally, layouts upon pages have been set in accordance with the image data, and thus there have been cases where there is insufficient space for inserting text data (characters) associated with the image data, resulting in the user being unable to input the amount of text data (number of characters) that s/he desires. Meanwhile, unused space arises when only a low amount of text data is desired by the user. In order to avoid these problems, it is necessary for the user to repeat the task of inputting text after changing the layout of the image data, which is extremely cumbersome.